


Kinktober 2017 Drabbles

by krityan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Collars, Drabble Collection, Gags, Kinktober, M/M, Massage, Oral Fixation, Platonic BDSM, Punishment, Puppy Play, Snowballing, Succubi & Incubi, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/pseuds/krityan
Summary: Collected drabbles and shorts from kinktober 2017. All kinky promptis AUs, all the time





	1. Dirty talk (omegaverse)

Prompto couldn't remember the first time Noctis had pressed his hand down onto his throat while they fucked— he never squeezed hard enough to cut off his air, or bring anything more then a lightheaded spin. It thrilled him though, feeling like he belonged to Noct in that moment, crushed beneath him and stretched around him. "Harder- please- mark me, use me-" It always triggered a stream of words before his mind had the wherewithal to stop. "More? Inside? Noct-" He could never tell if he was speaking or just whimpering, just knew he wanted Noctis to possess him completely.


	2. Begging

“Noct, please, sir.” It was hard to breathe, but easy to whine and whimper as Noctis pulled his hand away, then pressed his cock against Prompto’s ass instead. The steady pressure just enough to stretch, but not enough to push inside, and give Prompto the delicious fullness he was dying for.  
“Please, please,” his heart beat was replaced with words. Noctis hummed, considered the offerings spilling from Prompto’s mouth. He nudged forward, moaning as the head of his cock popped past the tight ring of muscles. Pulled back and repeated the motion. “I’ll make you come, I promise- Let me?”


	3. Bodyswap (omegaverse)

Noctis shivered underneath Prompto's featherlight touches. It wasn't fair how sensitive he was like this. Prompto whistled an aimless tune as he let his fingertips explore across whatever exposed skin he could find, obviously having the time of his life with the whole ordeal.

"You finally awake, Noct?"

He was going to have to be content with a groan as his answer because, frankly, that was all he was getting out of Noctis right now. He was determined to sleep through this, he had made it perfectly clear he was going to sleep through this and— and Prompto was pouting, giving Noct the saddest puppy face he could muster. "My neck hurts."

Prompto smiled at him, more of a quiet understanding little expression than the victorious grin Noctis had been expecting, "Probably your scent gland swelling up a little, here-" He tugged one of Noctis' hands out from underneath the blanket, and guided their fingers up to Noctis' neck, "-just rub it a little, like this." A pungent taste flooded into Noctis' mouth, he gagged against it immediately. Prompto was offering him another one of those smile, this one laced with a little more pity than the last. "You get used to it."

"Don't wanna get used to it." Noctis grimaced. "How long is this supposed to last again?"

Prompto wiggled underneath the blankets and into Noctis' arms. He hummed thoughtfully, "Iggy thought it'd be a few hours, but I think he just keeps saying that so you stop asking him." He finally stopped squirming, content with how he'd fitted himself spooned against Noct, "You might be an omega for a while, man." He tried to sound serious, but Noctis could hear the restrained laughter in his voice.

-

It had happened yesterday, the hunt assignment had mentioned that the monster was infecting people with some unnamed disease, but it wasn't until Noctis and Prompto were engulfed in a cloud of gas and coming out changed that it occurred to them to maybe consider asking what exactly this "disease" entailed. The tipster was skittish, but Gladio usually got answers when he was looming over someone asking for them.

"It, uh, kinda mixes people up, ya know?" He jerked his chin in Prompto's direction, eyes locking onto the scar on the blonde's neck, "People like him. Swaps 'em around."

"Right. I get it. Thanks." Gladio snorted, turning back to Noctis with a too-smug expression on his face, "Well, highness, at least it's not just you."

-

One stupid attack from one stupid monster and now he was probably stuck like this forever. He buried his face against the back of Prompto's neck and huffed out his disapproval. No reason not to return to his plan of "sleep until its over." Prompto fidgeted in his arms, though, obviously looking to say something but not wanting to be the one to actually do it. Noctis nuzzled in to push a kiss against the nape of Prompto's neck. "What's wrong?" He'd probably regret asking, but Prompto always did have a knack for getting Noct right where he wanted him.

"Ah, it's just—" He twisted himself around so he could fix Noctis with another one of those looks, just a little tremble to his lip. A desperate touch of wetness in his eye, paired with just the right coy tilt to his head. "Noct," he let the name catch in his throat like a moan, "Don't you wanna do it?" He curled his arms around Noctis' waist, slipping his hands just underneath the waistband of his pants to tug their hips closer together.

Heat washed over Noctis’ body, as though every nerve inside him was individually considering Prompto’s offer. The sensation redoubled, settled between his legs as a familiar dull throb. "Now who's nothing but a horny alpha?" He let Prompto lead him over, maybe the afternoon had some promise after all. It's not like he could claim he wasn't at least a little curious what it would be like.

“Definitely me. Spent all morning wanting to punch, bite and fuck everything. Guess everything people say about Alphas is right after all.” Prompto shook his head, sighing dramatically. “Seriously, though, I’ve jacked off, like, three times and don’t even try to pretend you weren’t playing with your ass earlier, I could smell you, dude.” He nuzzled against Noctis' neck for effect, "Could have asked, I'd have lent you some toys."

"And interrupt your 2 hour long shower? Never." His snark was cut off by Prompto grazing his teeth across his neck, bringing a surge of saliva into his mouth, laced with that taste. His whole body shuddered, his head pulling back by some reflex to expose as much as possible to the onslaught.

Prompto wasted no time taking the offer into hand, carefully outlining Noct's scent gland with his tongue and lightly scrapping his teeth over it before setting to work sucking a dark bruise into the skin. His mouth finally broke free with a wet pop, Noctis left writhing in the wake of the sensation. "It's weird, you smell so different."

Noct tugged his shirt off, threw it off to the abyss of the motel floor, "Really? Couldn't tell with this shitty omega nose."

"You're such an asshole, Noct." Prompto pounced, their bodies grappling together until the blonde had himself perched straddled against Noctis' hips, grinning like an idiot in light of his victory. "Ha, gotcha right where I wantcha, now." He ran his hands down Noctis' sides, relishing in the little shivers he received in reward, especially when he paused, brushing his thumbs over the hollow of his hip bones in something between a promise and a tease. "Think I could get used to this."

"Me sitting back and making you do all the work? I like it." Prompto scoffed his protest, crossing his arms in a huff. It was a cute act, and Noctis was glad for it— the better Prompto's mood, the better a night this was shaping up to be. Noct reached out, unbuttoning Prompto's pants to let his fingers linger over the bulge. "Three times, huh? Sure you got any energy left for me?"

"I never said I came." That lopsided smile was back, the tilt of the head that always meant Prompto had some dirty narrative running through his mind. He tangled his fingers in with Noct's, pressing Noctis' palm firmly against his trapped cock. "Just getting some practice in, ya know?"

Noctis took the hint, massaged his grip against the throbbing until Prompto's eyes started slipping closed. "Well, Alpha, I hate to keep you waiting."


	4. Bondage (dragon/succubus au)

Noctis flexed his weight forward, the heavy padlocks shaking loudly against the chains holding his arms back against the wall. Prompto chuckled, not looking up from here he was unbuttoning Noct's fly. "Borrowed them from the bear handler, since you could use some taming, too." With a pleased hum he worked Noct's cock free, thrilled to find it pleasantly hovering somewhere between soft and interested. “Get to have lots of fun tonight without worrying about those impatient claws.” He nuzzled his face against Noct’s cock, cooing affectionately, “Maybe you start learning to behave I’ll take the gag off for you.”


	5. Worship (petplay)

Reputation aside, Noctis was always gentle in the morning. So patient, letting Prompto fasten his collar around his own neck today, prove how willing he was to serve. So generous, as he guided Prompto down his body, helped him taste every inch of skin. Prompto loved this daily sacrament, his small paradise. He took his time, caressing each of Noctis' limbs in turn, as though he could press love into his skin through his finger tips. Reverence through his lips. He would receive his master's smile as his reward, a whispered word of praise, a kiss. Each one a blessing.


	6. Gunplay

Noctis found himself staring at Prompto's hands often. It was hypnotic the way he'd disassemble his guns, the thick smell of gunpowder and oil surrounding him. Each part slid apart so easily, and looked so fragile underneath his nimble touch. The usual smiles and jokes were all replaced with an almost numb sort of concentration, Noctis wasn't sure anything else existed for Prompto while he worked there in the fading sunset's light. Prompto was always stronger then anyone expected. His steady touch and clear focused eyes spoke to it. The way he'd hold Noctis down later would attest to it.


	7. Gags

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Prompto's enthusiasm, but Noct liked to cherish these quiet moments between them. It made sense, really, to create them for himself sometimes. Prompto could express himself plenty through those watery blue eyes of his, anyway. Put his pretty hands to work for once instead of that clever mouth. Or at least that's what Noctis reassured him as pressed the gag into his mouth, tightened the strap, ran a gentle hand along Prompto's scalp to rest and tangle in the soft hairs at the nape of his neck.   
Noctis never had been one for words.


	8. Massage (petplay)

It felt good, the way Noctis could rub the tension out of his thighs at the end of a session. His hands were always warm as they untangled Prompto’s limbs from ropes to carefully work out marks that embedded themselves into his skin. Prompto sighed as his master massaged the arm had been tied behind his back. Firm fingertips rolled against his shoulder, easing out knots. “Nothing numb? Doesn’t hurt?”

Prompto laughed softly, shaking his head, “I’m fine, don’t worry.” He liked the bruises and the marks. Anything that showed that his body was Noctis’ as much as his soul.

s Noctis’ as much as his soul.


	9. Pet play

“Do you deserve a treat?”   
Did he? His master purred the words from between his legs. Prompto whined, he was so- so close already, and he had, he’d been so good and now his master’s lips were stretched around his cock.  
“Can I?” Eloquence is lost, but master smiles and Prompto slides deeper past those red, bruised lips before losing himself.  
He isn’t expecting the kiss, sudden and urgently pressing forward, but he understands once his lips part and master pushes the salty mess forward. Prompto swallows, eager to please.  
Noctis smiled, patting Prompto’s cheek, “Good boy, my pretty boy.”


	10. Tentacles (dragpn/succubus)

"You sure this isn't too weird—" Prompto's protests were lost in a sharp gasp and a high pitched whine, Noctis choosing to answer them by pushing his face forward, nudging his tongue further into the writhing bundle of tentacles. They wrapped around the sudden intrusion, the way they clung and pressed was a strange sensation. Noct pulled back again, left his tongue lolled out of his mouth, dripping drool and whatever secretions were leaving the tentacles sticky and wet. It looked a little like cum, but the taste was sweet and Noctis could feel it sinking into his veins like alcohol. Prompto reached down with a shaky hand, running his fingers through Noctis' hair in a surprisingly soft gesture, "Think you like this mess better then when I had a dick," he mused.

Noctis simply hummed back, closing his eyes and nuzzling up into Prompto's touch. "Dunno, harder for you to make me gag I guess." He coaxed one of the larger tentacles into his mouth, a facetious little demonstration. It writhed as he set to exploring over it with his tongue, pulling the others into a sort of frenzy, tugging at the corners of his mouth and pushing against his lips. He relented, let his jaw relax as more pressed into his mouth. They pushed under his tongue, stretched into his cheeks. Prompto moaned somewhere above him, his hand shaking where he was still raking his hands through Noctis' hair. 

It was obvious his self-control was starting to fall apart. Noctis had to admit that, usually, that was his goal. He started to pull his face back, let the cluster of tentacles slip out of his mouth, but Prompto's hand tensed, slid down the the back of his head to hold him in place. Perfect, perfect, exactly the reaction he wanted. He hummed against the intrusion, pleased with where this was going. No matter what facade Prompto would try to put up, these tentacles always betrayed the churning lust at his core.

"Noct—" Prompto's grip faltered for a moment, bringing with it a surge of wetness from the tentacles. Noctis could feel it dripping down his chin now, mixing with his drool. He considered swallowing, cleaning up some of this mess but somehow the more objectively disgusting things were, the harder he got. He pushed his tongue into the core of the tentacles. It went deeper then he expected, just tentacles curling and clinging as far as he could reach. Ignoring the large, wriggling appendages, it was pleasant to bury his face. Now that the largest of the tentacles had practically wrapped itself around his tongue and Prompto was tugging his head up by pulling on his horn? An incredible place. 

Prompto stared down with half-lidded eyes. Noctis was an absolute mess, his eyes closed as his jaw hung lax, tongue lolled out and dripping with drool. It was tempting to force the wyvern onto his back, take all he could offer, he obviously would have no objections there. Or keep him here, held in place by Prompto's grip on his horn, just use his mouth for as long as it took to satiate the daemon part of him. Really every possibility was perfect. He pushed two fingers in alongside the tentacle, where it was stretching Noct's lips open. Noctis groaned, the vibrations urging the tentacles into a frenzy and sending an electric-flow of pleasure up Prompto's spine until even his scalp tingled with the sensation. 

Prompto relented to the bliss, let his head fall back against the pillow and rested his hand on the back of Noctis' head again. It was too easy to urge him to go further, to take more. He followed the rhythm set by the clenching of Noctis' talons against his thighs. They'd probably catch shit later for as loud as Prompto was, but Noct deserved to hear how good he was doing, didn't he? He definitely did. Once he found his rhythm, Noctis really did have an incredible tongue.


	11. Xenophilia (dragon/succubus)

Noctis traced a claw down the lines of Prompto's backs, relishing in the low shiver it pulled out of the blonde. There were scales there now, radiating out from the base of his wings, deep red. They were fine, soft things though, completely unlike the hard black scales running down Noctis' arms. Where his were almost shiny, littered with gold specks and easily polished bright, Prompto's had a velvet matte to them that clung to the pads of Noct's fingers as he ran his hand across them.

"Stop teasing." Prompto's voice was low, playing at a warning.

Noct laughed in response, and shoved at Prompto's shoulder. "What, you got somewhere else to be?" Honestly he could spend all day like this, just spooned together so he could feel the softness of Prompto's skin, drink in the warmth of his body. Slipping in and out of blissful sleep and a waking world occupied with this perfect, beautiful creature. He'd definitely stumbled into some kind of paradise here.

Prompto rolled over onto his stomach, contemplating Noctis from underneath his bangs, "Lazy." The smile he offered up was soft, his cheek pressed against his arms gave his face a cute chubby effect (not that Noctis would mention that) and the spray of freckles across his nose complemented the aroused flush of his skin. "C'mon, I'm hungry."

"You're greedy." Noctis laughed back at the indignant protest and exaggerated pout he got in response, rolling away so he could lift up his hips and wiggle out of his pants. Why, honestly, had he even kept them on? As though there was some chance things wouldn't end up exactly like this. He didn't need to look back to know exactly the look on Prompto's face, he could feel the bed move as Prompto sat up, knew exactly the stare that was roving down his body and the way Prompto would lick his lips. He stretched a little more, taking his time to put a little more arch in his back, reveling in knowing exactly how appreciated every lean line of muscle really was in that moment. He turned back to Prompto, giving his best toothy grin as their eyes connected, "If you're so hungry, why don't you do something with that mouth?"

The loud snort ("That wasn't exactly smooth, bro!") and barrage of tickles wasn't the response he was hoping to get, but it got Prompto straddled across his hips out of breath and grinning so, really. All's well that ends well. The blonde dragged his nails down Noct's chest, the needle-sharp claws leaving thin red lines in their wake. When had he grown claws? There'd been so many changes since Prompto had begun using Noctis to feed it was hard to keep track. Wasn't exactly time to mull over the answer when he followed the scratched out path back up with his tongue, found his way back to Noctis' nipples with that clever tongue. Noct's breath caught in his throat beneath Prompto's attention, guess the time for banter was over.

Prompto sucked a mark into the pale skin of Noct's throat before sitting back up, slowly, treating Noctis to a show in return. Noctis drummed his fingers on Prompto's thighs and hummed his approval as Prompto stretched his arms over his head, flexing his wings out as he bit his lip and studied over his handiwork with lidded eyes. It was a hell of a thing, fucking a succubus.

“Gonna fuck you deep.” Somewhere, Prompto was distantly aware of Noctis tracing a talon up the seam of his balls and dragging it up the shaft of his cock, and ultimately pressing against the slit in idle circles, urging and tugging him to full hardness.


	12. Leather (petplay)

"Do you like being punished?” Noctis’ voice was quiet, and missing the tone of amusement that usually underlaid his teasing. He was somewhere behind Prompto, having left the blonde behind on the bed with his hands tied behind his back, thighs cuffed to ankles and a heavy leather strap running from his collar linking each bond together. It was heavy, but Noct appreciated how pretty and straight it kept Prompto's back. Prompto had no trouble waiting, while Noctis prepared. That was his place.

Prompto nodded, putting more enthusiasm into the gesture then he'd intended, it wouldn't be the right answer, but there wasn't much point in lying. There was always something too-intense in Noctis's eyes, too many threats and promises that seared themselves into Prompto's skin until all his secrets were written and open. There was nothing he felt that Noctis didn't already know. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

Noctis rested his hand briefly on Prompto's shoulder, Prompto nodded in response to the gesture. His king sighed, more a sound of disappointment then pleasure. He hand pulled away, leaving a chill behind. Goosebumps prickled across his skin. Noctis brushed a thumb over Prompto's lips, easing them open as he pushed a gag into place. Prompto held back a whimper as he heard it buckle into place. The threat hung almost tangible in the air, to be on his best behavior here, to be as still and as quiet as he could.

Noctis' fingers brushed through Prompto's hair, smoothing down what had been disturbed by the strap. The light scrape of his nails pulled a sharp whine into Prompto's throat. At the sound, Noctis' touch was immediately gone. "It's alright, you just need more training."

Prompto huffed through his nose, the best answer he could manage. Noctis was still out of sight somewhere, and it was so tempting to twist around, just to glimpse at him. Turn his head just enough to offer up an apologetic look and beg for a little forgiveness. He flexed his shoulders back instead, kept his gaze fixed steadily forward. Whatever his master decided was for the best. A heavy hand between his shoulder blades guided him forward, his knees tugged out behind him until he was left kneeling, his face shoved against the bed.

"We'll start from the beginning," Noctis' voice was so patient, even and calm like ripples across a lake. Prompto imagined Noctis as flowing water, passing over him, washing away the rest of his life until nothing else was left. It made sense that Noctis made him feel like he was drowning.


	13. Sex work (petplay)

No one had to understand what Prompto offered Noctis. They certainly didn't He saw their concerned looks, heard the whispers. They assumed the worst of everything, couldn't understand the reverence Noctis offered him in moments like these.  
Prompto sighed, held his arm out for Noctis to adorn. It was gold today. It usually was— if Noctis could leave the color dripping down his skin like sunlight, he would.  
These were offerings given to win benediction, each gentle touch given to earn Prompto's blessing of unflinching loyalty. His purest love to take. Of himself, body and soul, given to Noctis' service.


	14. Shower/bath (petplay)

If Prompto had to pick a favorite of their rituals, it would absolutely be the baths. When Noctis would take his time running his fingers through Prompto's hair while warm water cascaded down his back, it represented a luxury he never could have imagined for himself when he was young. Ugly, unlikable, another disposable part of the empire's machine— that person he used to be had been rinsed away by Noctis, carefully rubbed from skin by strong fingertips. Prompto let his head tip back, earning himself a low laugh and a gentle kiss to the forehead. He was fully reborn.


	15. Collaring (petplay)

Noctis didn't always collar Prompto, something that had helped it hold as much reverence as it did after so much time. He'd chosen one today, though— heavy black leather, the inside lined with thick black fur. It matched well with the formal robes set out for Noctis to wear, and Prompto realized with a thrill that Noctis would be showing him off today.   
"Are we going somewhere today, master?"  
Noctis paused a moment at the question. Hummed a little as he fit a small lock through the collar's clasp. "Since when am I 'master?"   
"Sorry, majesty?"  
"Whatever you like, pet."?" "Sorry, majesty?" "Whatever you like, pet."


End file.
